Surprises!
by Kiki1770
Summary: "That scene was hardly graphic! I could do way better!" "Yeah, then prove it," And so, this Naru-Hina one shot is a result of that challenge! No lemons, no limes, and nothing too dirty, just pure romance. Rated T. Read and Review. Constructive Criticism welcome. One-shot


**As the summary says, I tried to make it graphic, but in the end, I'm only meant for cute fluffy romances :P**

**NarutoxHinata**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cover

Hinata finished scrubbing the last of the dishes, and stripped her gloves off. Sweat rolled down her temples, summer in Konoha was as blistering as ever. She rinsed hands so that they wouldn't go dry. Behind her, she heard the opening and slamming of a door followed by a gust of warm air. Hinata smiled, Naruto must be back from his mission. She was about to turn the tap off when she found herself pinned to the counter; a slender body was pressed up against her own.

"Naruto?" She whispered the familiar scent that always clung to Naruto reached her nose; the smell of sunshine and ramen. "How was your mission?" She mumbled. Naruto's tanned slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist; he buried his head against her shoulder taking in the scent of her hair.

"The one where I made peace delegations with Iwa or the one where I woo my wife," Naruto whispered in her ear. Shivers went down Hinata's back and she suppressed a groan. How she had ached to hear his voice. Naruto slipped his arms under her legs and carried Hinata bridal style.

Hinata finally saw the face of her husband. She reached for sunny blonde hair, grabbing as much of it as she could. She ran her fingers through it, missing the feel of its softness under her hands for over a month. Her eyes stayed locked on Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. They very same blue eye that let her read her husband's every emotion. She didn't need to be a Hyuuga or have the Byakugan to know what his eyes read. His eyes read that he loved her, and he missed her.

"I missed you my Hime," Naruto whispered kissing her forehead. Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Hokage-sama," She whispered playfully. Then without warning, Naruto abruptly stole her lips, and then pulled back just as fast.

"Call me Naru-kun, only my wife gets that privilege," He says softly. Hinata nodded and reached up to kiss his lips. Naruto sank onto their bed, and set her down in his lap and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Hinata giggled against his lips as Naruto pulled away and softly kissed down her neck. She inhaled his scent deeply and wrapped her arms around his torso. He began to leave a trail of kisses up the other side of her neck. Slowly he kissed the side of her face and then her forehead.

"I really missed you Hinata-chan," Naruto tells her sincerely. She smiles and buries her head against chest. Naruto kissed the crook between her shoulder and neck. Hinata's soft spot. She giggled into his chest as he tried again. "No need to play hard to get Hinata-chan," Naruto whined childishly.

"I'm not, that tickles," Hinata protests. A mischievous smile played across Naruto's soft pale pink lips.

"Tickles huh?" He said in deep growl. Shivers went down Hinata's back once more. Naruto grabbed her waist and began tickling her sides furiously.

"No Naruto-kun, stop!" Hinata said in between laughs. She tried to push him away but she was laughing too hard to move. Then he caught her lips once more, in a deep passionate kiss.

"No fair Naruto-kun, you knew I couldn't breathe!" She pouted. Naruto blushed at the sight of the cute pout on his wife's lips. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He couldn't help it; she just looked so beautiful when she laughed. Hinata took Naruto's distraction as a chance and pounced on him, leaving her lying on top.

"Hinata-chan . . . you never told me you liked being on top," Naruto teased with a pout, surprised with his wife's bold actions. She giggled and sat up and reached for his stomach. "Oh no, please don't Hinata-chan! I'm sorry. Truce!" Naruto screamed. Too late. She tickled Naruto's tickle spot on his stomach. Naruto tried to resist, but it was futile, no one knew his tickle spot better than his wife. He stopped biting his lip and let out a loud uncontrollable laugh.

"Naruto-kun, you'll wake up the neighbors!" Hinata blushed ceasing her tickles.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed and rolled back on top pinning his wife between his legs. "You're mine now Hime," Naruto whispered, kissing his wife's lips before she could respond. He gently bit down on her lip and pulled them apart, slipping his tongue in, taking in the taste of her. Hinata exhaled a moan but didn't resent. Her porcelain hands slipped down to Naruto's Hokage robes. She tore his shirt off and clutched his body closer to her.

Naruto kissed her back hungrier than ever. Then he slipped down her neck and to her shoulders. He grabbed the strap of her lavender sundress gently between his teeth, and yanked it down. He reached back up to kiss the hollow in her neck.

Hinata gingerly kissed Naruto's forehead and into his sunshine blonde hair. She never realized how badly she ached to have Naruto close to her, or to play with his hair again. She didn't realize how strong the desire to be one with him again grew in the month that they were apart. Naruto's kisses slowly sunk deeper, past her breasts.

"Naruto-kun, maybe we should stop," Hinata gasped between breaths. Oh she was so lying. No way had she wanted this to stop. The harder he kissed her, the hotter the flame inside her chest ignited. Her entire body tingled with adrenaline; she really didn't want this to stop.

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered in disappointment. Hinata's lips parted in a guilty sigh, she really didn't want him to stop kissing her with those luscious pink lips. But they had to because-

_Knock knock knock_ a loud thud came from the door.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for interrupting you, but I'm afraid there is a leak coming for your kitchen," An Anbu interrupted. Naruto groaned as Hinata gasped and jumped out of their bed. She quickly pulled her dress straps back and patted down her hair, and then she ran for the kitchen, quickly turning the sink off. She used a quick water jutsu to clean up the mess and spray water out in the garden outside the Namikaze residence. She heard Naruto's disappointed sigh as he rewrapped his arms around her waist like before. Once more Hinata was enveloped in his warm sun shine. She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"That hurt Hinata-chan, why did you push me away?" He pouted. Hinata smiled, turning around so she could rest her head against his chest.

"Because . . . I'm pregnant . . . Naruto, are you okay?"

"NARUTO!"_ Crash!_

"Hinata-sama! Did something happen to Hokage –sama?" The Anbu guard, with a white fox mask, asked frantically. Hinata rolled her eyes and laid Naruto out on the couch, his head in her lap. She began to trace the pattern of the Kyuubi's seal on his stomach.

"He's okay, he just fainted." She laughed running her fingers through his hair.

"Did something happen?" The White Fox Anbu asked with gritted teeth, seeing the Hokage lying in Hinata's lap with such close intimacy.

"He found out I was pregnant," Hinata replied casually. _Thud!_ The Anbu guard collapsed.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata murmured in shock. Oh that's right, she forgot to tell Neji-niisan that she and Naruto were now married. Whoops.

**Hehe just a lame little joke :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
